fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Sylwestrowa niesprawiedliwość
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to odcinek sylwestrowy Seboliii. Opis Gdy dyrektor Moranica każe uczniom przychodzić w Sylwestra i Nowy Rok do szkoły, Ferb i Fretka chcą jej udowodnić, że nie powinno tak być. Tymczasem Fineasz, Buford, Baljeet i Izabela chcą stworzyć niezapomniany pokaz fajerwerek, a Dundersztyc zamieszcza fałszywe projekty maszyn na Internecie. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fretka Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Major Francis Monogram; * Carl Karl Scenariusz (W pokoju chłopców) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, jutro ostatni dzień roku! Ferb: Wiem. (Patrzą się na kalendarz i widzą na nim, że jest początek lata) Fineasz: Wydawało mi się, że wczoraj przestawiliśmy datę. Ej, a może jutro i pojutrze urządzimy imprę? Znam taką fajną piosenkę, słuchaj... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sylwestrowa niesprawiedliwość. (W szkole) (Dyrektorka staje na podeście) Dyr. Moranica (krzykiem): Słuchajcie, karaluchy! Jutro sylwester, tak? No, ja nigdy nie obchodziłam sylwestra, bo mi rodzice nie pozwalali... (Dyrektorka mówi szeptem: "... i nie mieściłam się w drzwiach.) A skoro mi nie pozwalali, to ja wam nie pozwalam. Jutro wszyscy obowiązakowo przychodzą do szkoły! Fretka: Co!? To nie sprawiedliwe! Ferb: Nie może pani! Dyr. Moranica: Wszyscy mają tu być na godzinę 16, a jeśli kogoś nie będzie to... coś wymyślę. (Dyrektorka odchodzi) Ferb: Przecież to nie sprawiedliwe, ona nie może tego zrobić! Musimy z nią pogadać. (Podbiegają do idącej dyrektorki) Fretka: Przepraszam panią... Dyr. Moranica: Tak, wiem, jestem piękna. Fretka: Eeem... nie o to nam chodziło. Chcieliśmy pogadać o pani decyzji na temat sylwestra. Nie może pani tak zrobić! Dyr. Moranica: Jestem dyrektorką, ja wszystko mogę. Fretka: Ale to nie sprawiedliwe! Pani nie może! Dyr. Moranica: Blablabla... to samo mi mówili, gdy zabierałam puchar Miss Ameryki 2012. (Dyrektorka odchodzi) Fretka: A w ogóle dopuścili ją do castingów? (Tymczasem w domu) Fineasz: Co by tu zrobić w sylwestra? (Przychodzą spoceni Ferb i Fretka) Fineasz: Gdzie wy tak długo byliście? Ferb: Chcieliśmy przemówić dyrektorce do rozumu. Jak na taką babę szybko się przemieszcza. Fineasz: Właśnie, mi też się nie podoba ta sytuacja. Ale wolę się zająć planowaniem mojego pokazu fajerwerek. Ferb: A co z dyrektorką? Fineasz: Taa... trudno ją przekonać, ale już się tym zająłem. Powitajcie Fineasza numer 2. (Przychodzi sobowtór Fineasza) Przerobiłem kserokopiarkę taty i pralkę mamy w Ksero-kopio-inator. Nie wiem skąd wziąłem tę nazwę. (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: I kolejny projekt jest w necie. A, Pepe Dziobaku, pewnie zastanawiasz się co chcę zrobić. Ostatnio zobaczyłem, że moje maszyny są coraz częściej oglądane na moim blogu, a dużo osób je buduje. Zatem postanowiłem wrzucić dużo wersji maszyn z ogormnymi wadami do Internetu, wtedy zarobię kasy, a w tymczasie zajmę się moim Ksero-kopio-inatorem. Służy do kopiowania ludzi. Jest zbudowana z kserokopiarki, pralki i suszarki. W Internecie nie ma wpisanej suszarki, która służy do podgrzania klonów. Bez tego one same będą się rozmnażały. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Ferb: Sory Fineasz, nie chcę mieć duplikatów, pamiętasz co było ostatnio? (Retrospekcja) (Protest przed ratuszem, przed nim stoi wiele milionów kolnów Ferba) Wszyscy: My chcemy znaleźć prawdziwego Ferba! My chcemy znaleźć prawdziwego Ferba! My chemy... (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: No tak, ale lepiej jest skorzystać z tego. (Następny dzień w szkole) (Ferb i Fretka są ubrani w czarne stroje, widać im tylko oczy i stoją na szczycie szkoły) Fretka: Jesteś gotowy? Na 3... 3,2,1, już! (Skaczą przywiązani do lin, wpadają do środka i chywatają dyrektorkę) Dyr. Moranica: Oj, puście mnie! Nie polecam wam tego robić! (Dyr. Moranica odrzuca Ferba, przewala Fretkę i ją gniecie) Fretka: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Pomocy! Ferb: Ajajaj... oł, to musiało boleć! (Tymczasem w domu) (Fineasz stoi w ogródku, przychodzi Izabela) Izabela: Co dziś robisz? Fineasz: Planuję wielki, niezapomniany pokaz fajerwerek. Buford (przychodzi z Baljeetem na smyczy): Cześć wam! Fineasz: A to co? Buford: Postarałem się bardziej pilnować Baljeeta. Wiecie jak trudno go ciągnąć przez ulicę? (Baljeet zaczyna szczekać, wa wszyscy się na niego patrzą) (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: No więc tą maszyną mam zamiar skopiować samego siebie, poubierać nas w różne stroje i maski, tak by to wyglądało na imprezkę sylwestrową, zrobić zdjęcie i wrzucić na bloga. Wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć! (W szkole) (Ferb i Fretka klęczą przy dyr. Moranice) Fretka: Prosimy, niech pani dam nam wolne w Sylwestra i Nowy Rok. Dlaczego pani się na to zawzięła? Dyr. Moranica: Nie dam wam wolnego! Chociaż... Fretka: Chociaż co? (Scena później, Ferb i Fretka masują stopy dyrektorki, mają założone maski tlenowe) Ferb: Fuuj! To ochyda! Dyr. Moranica: Nie marudź! Potem będziecie wyrywać mi plecki z włosów, a ostatnio zalęgły mi się tam szczury. Fretka: O, jest mi niedobrze! (Bierze wiaderko i zwraca śniadanie) (Tymczasem na podwórku) Fineasz: Prawie gotowe, teraz wystarczy zaplanować sekwencje i czas reakcji wszystkich petard. (Naciska jeden przycisk na maszynie) Już. Buford: Możemy odpalić? Fineasz: Nie, zrobimy to równo z północą. (Nagle Ferb i Fretka wchodzą do ogródka, padają na ziemię, wygrzebują trawę spod śniegu i wsadzają do nozdrzy) Fineasz: Co wam jest? Ferb: Musieliśmy masować stopy pani Uglyfoot, wyrywać włosy z pleców i... ogolić jej twarz. Fretka: Ale przynajmniej dała nam wolne w sylwestra. Ferb: A, Fineasz, oddaję ci kosiarkę. (Nagle obok Fineasza przechodzi inny Fineasz i to zabiera) Fineasz: Ej, co jest? Usunąłem tego klona. Fretka: A, właśnie, pełno jest ich w salonie. Żadna nowość. (Fineasz wbiega do salonu i widzi w nim ze 100 swoich klonów) Fineasz: Ups. (Nagle jeden z nich rozwala lampę, razi go prąd i roztapia się) Fineasz: Prąd, no właśnie! (Wyjmuje z kieszeni małą maszynkę i zaczyna razić tym swoje klony, a one znikają. Gdy już to ze wszystkimi zrobił podchodzi do lampy i widzi, że rodzice weszli) Linda: Cześć Fineasz. Fineasz: Yyym... cześć mamo. No tak! KUCHNIA! MAMO, OBIAD! (Popycha mamę do kuchni, że iskry lecą z jej butów). TATO, WYKŁAD! (Pchnie tatę przez całe miasto do sali gdzie prowadzi wykłady, a potem Fineasz wraca do domu) Uff... Linda: Po co mam gotować obiad? Jest już dwudziesta. (Wraca do salonu i widzi naprawioną lampę, a obok niej Fineasz ze szmatką w ręku) O, ta lampa wygląda na nową. Co zrobiliście? Fineasz: No wiecie, ta lampa taka ładna, piękna... (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A teraz czas na... (Nagle uderza go Pepe Pan Dziobak, niszczy maszynę kijem basebaloowym i odlatuje) Dundersztyc: Ta, rozumiem. Zniszczyć maszynę Dundersztyca i sobie odlecieć. Też będę cię ignorował dziobaku, oj tak! (Kilka godzin później w ogródku) Fineasz: Dobra, za minutę północ. Będziemy strzelać fajerwerkami. Izabela: To będzie cudowny nowy rok! Buford: Ta, ma rację. (Baljeet zaczyna szczekać) Fineasz: Dobra, za 3, 2, 1... (Odpalają fajerwerki, które tworzą napis "Happy New Year") Wszyscy: Nowy Rok! Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Fineasz: Jest nowy rok, a więc czas na piosenkę! (Piosenka Sylwestrowa zabawa) Głos: Zaczął się rok, Pełen wrażeń i emocji, A w ten rok bawić się ja tylko chcę, Sylwestrową zabawę zacząć czas! Aha! To jest sylwestrowa zabawa! Sylwestrowa zabawa! Sylwestrowa zabawa! Nowy rok powitaliśmy kilka sekund temu, Ja cieszę się, że stary już minął, Huczne fajerwerki i petardy walą w niebo, więc Sylwestrową zabawę zacząć czas! Aha! To jest sylwestrowa zabawa! Sylwestrowa zabawa! Sylwestrowa zabawa! Stary rok zakończył się już, 2014 zaczął się, A ja bawić, bawić, bawić się chcę! Sylwestrowa zabawa! Joł, men! (Koniec piosenki Sylwestrowa zabawa) Fineasz: I jak tam nowy rok? (Napisy końcowe) Monogram: Ej, dlaczego nie dostaliśmy roli w tych odcinkach? Carl: Nie wiem, trzeba się zapytać scenarzysty. Monogram: A kto do jasnych bul jest scenarzystą? Carl: Nie mam pojęcia. Mongram: No cóż, to będę śpiewał. Wam ży... KONIEC Piosenki *Sylwestrowa zabawa Inne informacje Kategoria:Odcinki